


Montreal Canadiens

by zibal_01



Series: Jonny Toews - Sexploits of a Hockey Superstar [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Montreal Canadiens, NHL RPF, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	1. Phillip Danault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



Jonny was finishing packing for the team trip to Montreal when his phone started to ring. He glanced at the caller display, smiled softly, the accepted the call.

“Phillip, comment êtes-vous?” Jonny asked. 1

“Eh bien, Jonny, et vous?” Phillip replied. 2

“Je vais bien,” Jonny replied. “Vous me manquez.” Since Phillip had been traded to the Canadiens, Jonny had felt like a part of him had been torn away. He had not realised how he felt about Phillip until after the trade had been finalised. 3

“Moi aussi,” Phillip agreed. There was a short silence, before Phillip continued, “mais je vous verrai demain? Hors de la patinoire?” 4

“Bien sûr, Phillip,” Jonny confirmed. “Je vais toujours prende la temps pour vous…” 5

They chatted for a while longer, avoiding all talk of the following day’s game. It was going to be the first game that they would have to play against each other, although it was unlikely that they would ice at the same time due to their respective lines.

Finally, after about an hour, Jonny sighed. He still had his packing to finish.

“Je dois partir maintenant,” Jonny sounded sad. “Rendez-vous demain. Je t’aime…” 6

“Je t’aime aussi,” Phillip replied, then disconnected the call. 7

Jonny looked at the pile of clothes that he still had to pack. It wouldn’t take long for him to finish but, for some reason, he had lost his momentum.

Phillip’s trade had taken them both by surprise, neither realising that it was on the cards. It was only then that Jonny had taken the time to examine how he felt about Phillip. The realisation that he loved Phillip – was in love with Phillip – had totally blindsided him. He had thought that they were just fooling about, having a bit of fun…

The call from Phillip had come about five minutes after the trade had been announced. He had sounded close to tears – Jonny had instructed him to head straight over to Jonny’s apartment. Everything else could wait until the following day.

Jonny had been waiting for the knock on his door, so Phillip did not have to wait to be let in. As soon as Jonny had closed the door behind them, Phillip threw himself into Jonny’s embrace, head tucked into Jonny’s shoulder, and cried.

Through the distorted mumbling and sobbing, Jonny had discovered that Phillip was in love with him, and the move to Montreal had broken his heart. He was going to have to leave Jonny, which hurt more than having to leave the Blackhawks.

Lowering Phillip to the floor, Jonny wrapped his arm tightly around the younger man’s shoulders, holding him close. He place soft kisses on Phillip’s head as he processed this new information. Phillip loved him… Did he love Phillip? It didn’t take long for Jonny to realise that yes, he did, indeed love Phillip.

Jonny stood, taking Phillip’s hands, pulling him to his feet. They had kissed deeply, as they had made their way to Jonny’s bedroom, only parting for want of oxygen. Reaching the bedroom, Jonny had, slowly, relieved Phillip of his clothes, smiling when the younger man groaned as Jonny’s jeans brushed over his naked cock.

Backing Phillip onto the bed, Jonny watched as he scrambled backwards, moved fully onto the bed, allowing room for Jonny to join him. Hastily stripping off his clothes, Jonny joined Phillip. Moving on top of Phillip, Jonny set about opening Phillip up, kissing him deeply, whilst rubbing a hand up and down the inside of Phillip’s thigh.

Once Phillip had gone boneless beneath him, Jonny retrieved the lube and condom from under his pillow. After squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, Jonny ran a finger along Phillip’s crack, teasing the ring of muscle open. His first finger slid in easily, so, rather than waiting, Jonny added a second. As he scissored his fingers, Jonny kept his eyes firmly fixed on Phillip’s face.

Phillip was so relaxed, looked so much younger than his 23 years, eyes dark and hooded, lips slightly parted, with just a hint of teeth evident. He flinched, slightly, as Jonny added a third finger, his hands grabbing Jonny’s shoulders to anchor himself.

Rather than adding a fourth finger, Jonny removed his hand. Phillip mewled at the loss, but was soon rewarded when the head of Jonny’s condom-clad cock nudged at his entrance. He gasped as Jonny slid slowly through his loosened muscle, sighed once Jonny bottomed out.

Jonny set a slow, languorous pace, rocking his hips lazily. He wanted this to last. More than that, Jonny want to break Phillip apart – and put him back together. Their lips met, Jonny forcing his tongue into Phillip’s mouth, fucking it with the same rhythm as his cock was fucking Phillip’s ass.

Adjusting his angle, Jonny nailed Phillip’s prostate… then again… and again…

Jonny could feel Phillip’s body shuddering beneath him, and he decided to up the pace. Short, sharp thrusts nailed Phillip’s prostate. Phillip moaned into Jonny’s mouth, coherency leaving him. He tried to reach for his cock, trapped between their bodies, but Jonny stopped him, taking Phillip in hand himself.

It was not long before Jonny felt the tell-tale signs of Phillip’s orgasm. Muscles tightened around Jonny’s cock as a flick of Jonny’s wrist sent Phillip over the edge, dragging Jonny’s orgasm from his body. Jonny collapsed onto Phillip, head dropping into the crook of Phillip’s neck, his warm breath rippling over the sensitive skin behind Phillip’s ear.

It had taken them both some time to come back down from their highs, but when they had, before sleep took them, they promised each other that it would not be their last time together.

Returning to his packing, Jonny smiled. It would be good to see Phillip again.

 

Translations, courtesy of Google Translate:

1 Phillip, how are you?

2 Well, Jonny, and you?

3 I’m fine. I miss you.

4 Me too, but I’ll see you tomorrow? Off the ice?

5 Of course. I will always take the time for you.

6 I have to go now. See you tomorrow. I love you.

7 I love you too.


	2. Lars Eller

Deep in the bowels of Center Bell, Chicago Blackhawks were warming up. A highly competitive game of two-touch was well underway, when they were interrupted.

“Toews” the Danish accent cut through the chatter, “can I have a word?” As Jonny turned, distracted, he earned himself a ball to the back of the shoulder.

“Eller,” Jonny replied, suspicion lacing his tone. “What do you want?”

“Just a word, Toews…”

Jonny shrugged. He was out of the game anyway. He turned to Duncs, “Take over. I’ll not be long.”

Lars led Jonny deeper into the bowels of Center Bell, catching Jonny’s wrist and dragging him into an empty room.

The door was barely closed when Jonny found himself pinned between the door and Lars’s body, facing the door.

“Don’t struggle, don’t make a sound,” Lars growled, “or you’ll not be able to play tonight…”

Jonny nodded slightly, chewing nervously on his lower lip. Rough hands dragged Jonny’s shorts and boxers down his legs, leaving them pooled around Jonny’s ankles. Lars tilted his hips, pressing the bulge in his shorts against Jonny’s ass. Jonny groaned, earning himself a small nip to his earlobe.

“Remember what I said,” Lars’s tone was menacing. Jonny nodded again, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Jonny felt a hand between his shoulder blades, holding him in place, while Lars freed his cock from his clothing. Moments later, Jonny felt the cock slide down his crack, over his hole, before nudging the back of his balls.

“Don’t move,” Lars instructed. Jonny remained still, trying to listen. He heard the tell-tale rustle of a condom wrapper being torn open – but he did not expect what happened next. Lars reached around Jonny, stroking him hard, sliding the condom down over Jonny’s cock.

Lars’s hands moved, followed by the sound of another condom being unwrapped. A hand lighted on Jonny’s hips… Jonny knew what was coming next. Lars’s cock nudged at Jonny’s hole, easing past the muscle. Once the head of his cock was in, Lars moved his hand, so that he was now gripping both of Jonny’s hips.

Jonny whimpered, softly, as Lars set a blistering pace, thrusting roughly in and out of Jonny, angling himself so as to hit Jonny’s prostate on, at least, every second thrust. Lars could feel Jonny quivering against him. Releasing one of Jonny’s hips, Lars slid his hand round Jonny’s body, over the flat plains of Jonny’s abdomen, down to Jonny’s cock.

The metallic tang of blood filled Jonny’s mouth, biting through his lip as his orgasm tore through him. As Jonny’s muscles clamped around him, Lars felt his orgasm being dragged from his body. He dropped his head on Jonny’s shoulder, trying to support both their weights.

Several long moments later, Lars eased his now flaccid cock from Jonny’s ass and removed the used condom. After adjusting his clothing, Lars turned Jonny, so that his back was to the door, and removed the condom from Jonny’s spent cock. He eased Jonny into a seated position, smiling as Jonny’s head fell back against the door.

After tying off the condoms and disposing of them, Lars slid down the door to sit beside Jonny. Sliding his arm behind Jonny, Lars settled Jonny’s head onto his shoulder.

They sat, regaining their breath, Jonny completely relaxed in Lars’s embrace, but they knew they didn’t have long. They had a game to play…

After placing a kiss on Jonny’s temple, Lars pushed himself to his feet. He smiled at Jonny as Jonny held his hands out to be pulled to his feet. Lars couldn’t help but oblige.

Once on his feet, Jonny untangled his boxers and shorts from around his ankles, pulling them back into place. He smiled dopily at Lars. Lars wrapped a hand around Jonny’s neck, pulling him in for a really sloppy kiss. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads against each other’s.

Jonny sighed, “We’d better get back before Duncs sends out a search party…”

Lars smiled, “Can’t have that now, can we?” They kissed again, a brief brushing of their lips. Reaching for the door handle, Lars turned back to Jonny, “Nice touch, preparing yourself, Jonny.”

“Would have been a rough ride if I hadn’t” Jonny advised.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Lars grimaced.

“It’s ok,” Jonny smiled. “I can still play.”

“Damn!” Lars exclaimed, though his expression was soft.

Lars led Jonny back to where the Blackhawks were still warming up. Duncs nodded his acknowledgement of Jonny’s return.

Jonny played a blinder that night, scoring two goals in a 5 – 2 victory, earning 1st Star of the Game in the process, the only blemish being a two minute hooking – it had to be that – penalty.

Lars also managed to net one for Montreal, but it was not enough to stop a rampant Blackhawks team…

As the teams prepared to leave the ice, Eller and Toews met at the centre face-off dot, bumped shoulders and smiled softly at each other.

“See you next time…”


End file.
